In known electromagnetic motor constructions a magnetic flux is created by current flowing about ferromagnetic pole pieces of a stator. The magnetic flux is directed across a movable armature to operate the motor.
In a known stator construction for an electromagnetic motor a stack of laminations of ferromagnetic material are fixed together to form a core having a series of pole pieces. After the core is covered by a layer of ground insulation magnet wires are wound about the pole pieces in a predetermined pattern depending upon the nature and direction of the magnetic flux to be created. The magnetic flux is then generated by electric current supplied to the magnet wires through lead wires connecting the magnet wires with an external circuit.
It has been found desirable to automate the winding of magnet wires about the ferromagnetic core, and the attaching of lead wires to the magnet wires. Consequently, some recent prior art disclosures have been directed toward structures and methods designed to facilitate automated winding of magnet wires about a ferromagnetic core and for attaching external lead wires to the magnet wires.
One type of structure designed to facilitate automated winding of magnet wires and attachment of external lead wires is an end coil insulator. It comprises a molded structure of insulating material designed for attachment to each end face of the ferromagnetic core before the magnet wires are wound thereabout. Along with sheets of insulating material disposed between the pole pieces of the core it forms the ground insulation for the magnet wires. The molded structure is configured to support the windings of magnet wires in predetermined positions relative to the pole pieces. The molded structure also includes one or more terminal supports which are each designed to retain and support a terminal member which connects a external lead wire with a magnet wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,615 discloses such an end coil insulator. The end coil insulator is a molded structure comprising a platelike member with a surface which engages an end face of the ferromagnetic core. The molded structure also includes a tubular retaining element for confining magnet wires wound about the pole pieces of the core, and a series of terminal supports, each of which is designed to receive and retain a respective terminal member to connect the magnet wires with the external lead wires.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,615, a terminal support and its respective terminal member are specially constructed so that as they are assembled with a magnet wire they cooperate to strip insulation from the magnet wire and make good electrical contact between the magnet wire and the terminal member. The terminal member is further designed with a specially constructed resilient lip for engaging an end of an external lead wire in such an manner that as the lead wire is inserted into the lip insulation is stripped from the end of the lead wire to provide good contact between the lead wire and the terminal member. The patent suggests that the disclosed form of connection of the lead wire with the terminal member is sufficient to avoid the need for soldering the lead wire to the terminal member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,026 discloses another type of construction for an end coil insulator. The patent discloses an end coil insulator molded in situ against each end face of a ferromagnetic core. The end coil insulator includes integral flanges extending away from the core and which retain the magnet wires wound about the pole pieces against undesirable amounts of displacement toward or away from the center of the core. The end coil insulator further includes terminal supports for receiving pronged terminals which connect the magnet wires with an external circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,707 discloses a stator construction in which specially shaped terminal blocks are designed for attachment to each of the pole pieces after the magnet wires have been wound thereabout. The terminal blocks support terminal members with special receptacles which are designed to be connected to the magnet wires preferably by a mechanical operation such as crimping, and which are further designed to receive an external lead wire for connecting an external lead to the magnet wire coils.